


April 9th

by gaming



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adults, Consensual Sex, Here's your food lmao, Home Alone, M/M, PogChamp, Teenagers, TommyInnit - Freeform, Underage Sex, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaming/pseuds/gaming
Summary: Wilbur goes to Tommy's house to celebrate his birthday, but he wanted to do more than that, with Tommy, of course. Not until he found something more compelling than what he was planning to do to the blonde teenager, anyway.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 22
Kudos: 92





	1. The Day

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!!! this is my first fic, i'm kinda stoked and nervous since i've just been lurking around the wilbur and tommyinnit tags for a long time and i've finally worked up the courage to make a fic of my own!
> 
> also please tell me how to use ao3 i don't know how to tag properly
> 
> antis please don't interact, if you don't like it don't read thanks

* * *

Tommy had always been waiting for this moment. He was so eager for his birthday, this would be the moment he finally turns 17, the same age as his best friend Tubbo.

Wilbur had also been waiting for this moment, as it was probably one of the only valid reasons he would be able to visit Tommy.

As Tommy was busy getting ready to go out for a bit, Wilbur texted Tommy.

**"hey tommy, i'm gonna go head to your house to give you a gift if you don't mind, i'm an hour away. see you then!"**

This scared Tommy a bit as he would be gone for a bit long, more so, 3~ hours, while Wilbur was already 1 hour away, so he had to tell his parents to either stay or ask Wilbur to go with Tommy to celebrate his birthday.

**"I don't know I might be gone for a bit big man"**

**"oh, that's fine i'll just come back, or do you want me to wait for you?"**

Tommy wanted to be with Wilbur, since Tommy had a little crush on the guy ever since they met up.

**"Hey can you wait big man? I can probably come back in two hours tops"**

Wilbur, on the other hand, wanted to be with Tommy, so he can spend a little bit of alone time together. He wanted to touch Tommy, tease him, and do all sorts of things to pleasure the both of them. This was his one chance to do so, since it would be the only time he gets to meet the blonde teen.

**"sure i can wait in my car or stay in your room"**

Tommy was dumbfounded. How would Wilbur get in his house, let alone his room?

**"How would you even get in my room Wilbur? You would need a Key"**

**"your parents told me where your spare was. i'm texting them about it right as we speak."**

Tommy starts to worry again. What if he wouldn't make it back in time to get together with Wilbur? Tommy was jumping to conclusions that would later tire him out.

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER**

* * *

Wilbur finally makes it to Tommy's house. He alerts his parents before telling Tommy about it.

**"Mr. Simons, I am at your house. Can I come in?"**

Wilbur really wanted to come into Tommy's house, and wants to go into Tommy's room, alone, uninterrupted. He wants to explore it, smell Tommy's clothes, sleep on his bed, and much more.

As he imagines doing so, he stops his daydream as he gets a text from Tommy's father,

**"Yes, you may. I assume you know where the spare key is?"**

**"I do, thank you."**

After a bit of fumbling around the porch, this was it. He was finally in the teen's house. The first thing he does is look for Tommy's room as that was his objective to begin with.

A couple of minutes that feel like hours go by as Wilbur explores Tommy's house, opening and shutting bedroom doors, no wood left without being creaked.

A few extra minutes of looking eventually led to Wilbur finally finding Tommy's room. Wilbur realizing the mess he made was significantly noticeable, he decided to clean it up before going any further.

He finally makes it into Tommy's bedroom, seeing the sheets all messed up, his closet door open, not to mention that Tommy accidentally left his computer unlocked. Wilbur decides to go through everything only to find a bottle of lube and a few condoms as Wilbur thought to himself,

_"What the fuck? Why does Tommy, out of all people have a bottle of lube and some cheap condoms?"_

He was a bit concerned and thought that it was normal for teenage boys like Tommy to be found with these kinds of items, most likely because Tommy masturbates, so Wilbur became less concerned as he starts finding pictures of Tommy's hands wrapped around his member, hard and what seemed to be leaking on pictures of Wilbur.

Wilbur was panicking at this point as he hears car doors being shut outside, and a familiar laugh and a few other voices as he starts putting everything back into place, a few things falling every so often, the front door opening not too long after.

Immediately as the front door opened, Tommy got excited and went into his room to look for Wilbur, but Wilbur wasn't done putting everything back. Tommy comes back to a Wilbur looking at the pictures of Tommy masturbating to him.

**"Wilbur, I-"**

**"Tommy, what the fuck are these pictures?"**

  
Tommy was panicking, just as much as Wilbur was. Wilbur had found the pictures he wasn't supposed to see, and Tommy found the picture he didn't want _anyone_ to see.

Wilbur locks the door and pins Tommy to the wall, as Tommy feels his pants getting tighter by the minute.

**"Tommy, I know you want me."**

Tommy said in a whisper, "I do, badly."

Tommy had always held a fondness for Wilbur, Wilbur feeling the same about Tommy. The blonde hair, the blue eyes, his petite physique, it turned him on.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was so short i literally made this at like 1 am lmaoooo
> 
> chapter 2 is now out!! the teaser for it has been removed from this chapter ;)
> 
> read it luvs <3


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur decides to show his feelings for Tommy, both of them making out soon after, and eventually sleeping together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been so eager to finally make a part 2!!!
> 
> anyways antis do not interact, don't like, don't read
> 
> hope you enjoy this next chapter loves

* * *

**"I do, badly."**

Those three words, they turned Wilbur on to an insane extent. They were enough to have Wilbur cum inside his pants already.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

While Tommy was pinned to the wall, he was kind of scared. He was getting hard from this. How was Wilbur supposed to feel about the fact that a 16 year old boy, now 17, had a crush on him?!

Wilbur, on the other hand, was so close to kissing Tommy on the spot. He was incredibly turned on from the pictures, and he wasn't sure Tommy already knew that.

**"Before, we go on, Tommy, explain what the fuck these pictures are."**

Tommy didn't realize he wasn't being talked to. He was imagining having sex with Wilbur already, and imagined eating his cum straight out of-

**"Oh, you're talking to me?"**

**"Yes, who the fuck else am I supposed to talk to, the wall?"  
**

**"You wish."**

**"Explain. Now."**

Tommy eventually took the pictures and ripped them up, but little did Wilbur know, he just printed them out. The pictures were on his phone, computer, and cloud.

**"Wilbur, I have had a little bit of a crush on you ever since we met up."**

While Tommy was explaining his feeling for Wilbur, and talked about what he wanted to do with him, Wilbur was becoming insanely turned on by the sight of the blonde boy. He was getting a literal boner in front of Tommy right this second, and Tommy surely saw.

**"Wilbur, you're hard, aren't you?"**

Wilbur immediately realized what Tommy said, as he stopped daydreaming about what _he_ wanted to do with Tommy. Wilbur slowly thought _"Fuck, he noticed."_ and immediately moved so it would be much less visible. From Wilbur's angle, anyway. Tommy could still see it. It was as clear as daylight.

 **"No, I don't."  
  
** **"Yes, you do. I can see it on your pants."**

 **"I thought you wouldn't be able to notice. I literally made it less visible-"  
  
  
**Tommy immediately pounces on it as Wilbur is panicking. Tommy can't do this, not yet, not for another year.

He unzips his pants, at a speed of what Wilbur thinks is literal milliseconds.

Tommy immediately pulls Wilbur's pants down as Wilbur tries to put it back up after.

**"Wilbur, get real. I know you want me to."**

**"I do, I just don't know how to feel about both of us doing this, especially now."**

**"The age of consent here is?"**

**"16, Tommy."**

**"Exactly."**

After a few seconds of silence, Tommy decides to break it.

**"So? Can I?"**

**"Fine, but make it quick."**

All of that was enough to get Tommy into the mood. He was already horny enough, from Wilbur punishing him, and from earlier, to when he was pinning Tommy to the wall.

Tommy finally pulls down Wilbur's pants, eventually his boxers, discarding them both on the floor. He gets up to check on the door and finds that it's already locked, as he didn't notice that Wilbur already did.

He looks back at Wilbur, Wilbur gesturing to Tommy to get back on the bed and suck.

Tommy gratefully does so, licking up Wilbur's member. Wilbur wanted a picture of this, but Tommy didn't. As Wilbur went to get his phone, Tommy immediately stops and takes the phone out of his hand.

**"What, you don't want to rewatch this?"**

**"No, I don't want it to get leaked and shit!"**

**"Such a baby."  
**

**"Shut up."**

Tommy finally decides to take all of Wilbur in his mouth. Wilbur was already turned on at this point and wanted to pound Tommy into his next life. He wanted to hear Tommy moan, he wanted to see Tommy's body, he wanted Tommy for his own.

So, the next best thing that Wilbur did was grab Tommy and turn him over, eventually taking off his pants, until they hear a knock on the door.

**"Tommy?"**

The moment they heard Tommy's father, they immediately put their clothes back on in a hurry, hoping as to not get caught. Wilbur gets his pants and boxers, hides them under the blankets, and eventually hides his lower half of his body under as well, hoping his dad doesn't notice the bulge under it. Tommy, on the other hand, slips his pants back on, and unlocks the door.

**"Hey, dad. What are you doing here?"**

**"Your mother and I are gonna head out for the rest of the day, do you wanna come with us?"**

**"I'm not in the mood, sorry."**

**"Okay. Wilbur, I trust you with Tommy, please take care of him while we're gone."**

Wilbur was looking at his phone, not realizing he was being talked to.

**"Wilbur!"**

Tommy blurts out, Wilbur finally realizes and asks,

**"Sorry, what was that?"**

**"I trust you with Tommy. His mother and I are gonna head out for the rest of the day, please take care of him."**

**"Don't worry, I will."**

**"Okay. See you tomorrow, then."**

Wilbur was clueless. Tomorrow? Would he have Tommy all to himself the whole day?

"Hm.. the _whole_ day?" Wilbur thought. He didn't mind being with Tommy for _the whole day_.

**"Tomorrow?"**

**"I mean, we're going out until probably 4 AM tomorrow, so it might as well be considered 'tomorrow'."**

**"Oh, okay."**

Wilbur was excited. Being with Tommy and being to share the whole day with him only aroused him even more, Tommy feeling the same.

**"Are we going to see you when we get home, or are you going to leave early?"**

**"I'm sure I'm going to be here until you guys get home, more so, probably sleep over, if that's fine with you."**

**"That's perfectly fine. We don't mind."**

Wilbur was immediately turned on at the thought of sleeping with Tommy, let alone being with the blue-eyed boy in bed and waking up with him turned him on to well over his limit.

**"Alright, we're gonna head out now. Take care, you both."**

Wilbur and Tommy looked at each other, both putting on a smirk. Tommy's father was confused, but he didn't care. As long as Tommy was safe, he didn't care.

**"You too."**

Tommy replied, his father finally closing the door, and letting go of a breath he didn't know he was holding in the heat of the moment. He locks the door in a rush, Wilbur undressing Tommy and seeing all of his body's glory. His skinny physique, his member, already hard, his blonde pubic hair, his blue eyes, Wilbur wanted to cum inside Tommy already.

**"Wait, Tommy. We have to wait for your parents to leave."**

And as if that was planned, the front door is closed shut, loudly. Wilbur chuckles and Tommy lets out a snicker.

Tommy wanted to see Wilbur's huge cock again, pulling Wilbur's pants down in the heat of the moment, leaving Wilbur's member to feel the cold atmosphere of the room, Tommy's mouth eventually encasing only his shaft. Wilbur moans without regret, which made Tommy's cock rage, throbbing like there's no tomorrow. It's like Tommy can hear his own heart beating.

**"Please, Wilbur. I need you, and I need you now."**

**"Turn around and get on your knees, then."**

Tommy follows Wilbur's command, finishing not even 5 seconds later.

**"Man, you're eager to have me inside you, huh?"**

**"Yes, I am. Put it in already!"  
**

**"Alright, calm down."**

Wilbur eventually takes off his pants and boxers as they were only pulled down to his knees. Tommy was getting impatient at this point, and he certainly wasn't waiting. He flips over to leave his member exposed in front of Wilbur.

**"Come on, Wilby. Put it in already."**

**"What did you just call me?  
**

**"Wilby?"**

**"I like that. I preferred you'd call me 'daddy' but honestly, 'Wilby' is much better."**

**"Okay, Wilby."**

Wilbur eventually got some lube and started stroking his own member, spreading the lube around it as much as he possibly can, just enough to not make Tommy's first time hurt.

**"Ready?"**

**"I sure as hell am, Wilby. Put it in already, and don't be afraid to be rough. I've used a dildo before!"**

Wilbur laughs quietly.

**"You have a dildo? That's a shocker."**

**"Wilbur, just fuckin' put it in already, or I'm not calling you 'Wilby' for the time being."**

**"Okay, okay, I'll start."**

Wilbur puts his cock inside Tommy's somehow small hole. Tommy held Wilbur's hand in a very tight manner with one hand, gripping the bedsheets and eventually a pillow with the other. _"I thought he used a dildo?"_ Wilbur thought.

Wilbur starts thrusting slowly. He didn't want to hurt Tommy, but he wanted to pound him hard. Real hard.

**"Wilby, go faster, and harder! Please!"**

Wilbur immediately discards Tommy's hand, Tommy thinks _"Oh fuck yes, this is gonna be good."_ as Wilbur starts thrusting into Tommy like there's no tomorrow, making the Tommy moan loudly. _Very_ loudly. Wilbur wasn't moaning as much as this wasn't his first time, but it was like Tommy was something different for him, as he started moaning a bit louder. Tommy felt his throat start to hurt, he was moaning too loud for his own throat to even handle it. He tried moaning quieter but to no avail, as he yells _"Fuck!"_

 _"I finally found his prostate, did I?"_ Wilbur thought. He thrusted into the same spot just to make sure, as Tommy yells,

**"Wilby, don't stop! Oh my god!"**

Wilbur kept thrusting and thrusting. He felt like his neighbors could hear the both of them fucking like there's no tomorrow. He took off his polo while doing so.

As he thrusted, Wilbur took the time to look at Tommy's body. _"Tommy feeling the pleasure of his prostate being hit with every thrust, him biting into his finger to hide his moans, his eyes closed purely out of pleasure, it was all so hot. I want him to suck my dick like.. like he's my little cock-slut."_ Wilbur thought. Not until now, did he notice that he was giving Tommy a bulge on his stomach, noting how deep he was into Tommy. He was turned on at the sight of it, as Tommy yelled,

**"Fuck, Wilby, I'm about to cum!"**

Wilbur found himself also feeling an orgasm coming in, eventually moaning, 

**"I feel myself cumming too! Agh!"**

Wilbur wanted to kiss Tommy when he came, so in the heat of the moment, he asked,

**"Tommy, do you know how to kiss?"**

**"Yes, I do. Oh, this feels so good!"**

Tommy replied, as he moaned after feeling his climax . And it was going to come soon. Really soon.

Wilbur came, as Tommy soon came too, as Wilbur bent down to kiss Tommy, grabbing him in a bone cracking hold.

Wilbur came inside Tommy, soon pulling out after. Wilbur went to slap Tommy's ass, Tommy moaning after. Wilbur quickly grabbed his phone and snapped multiple pictures of Tommy. Tommy obviously overheard the pictures of a familiar camera click sound.

**"Wilbur, what the fuck! Delete those!"**

**"Why not? You look so hot!"**

**"Wilby, please delete them."**

**"Alright, I will. Calm down."**

Wilbur smirked as he saved it to his cloud, eventually showing Tommy that he deleted it.

Wilbur eventually fell onto the bed out of what they just did tiring him.

Tommy soon went onto Wilbur,

**"Wilby, do you want to lick my cum off my stomach?"**

To which Wilbur did without a response.

Tommy moaned as Wilbur licked his stomach clean, eventually sucking Tommy's dick. Tommy wanted to suck Wilbur off, but he realized that he still had a bit of lube on it, so he took a paper towel and wiped Wilbur's cock clean before eventually putting each other in a 69 position. Wilbur felt the pleasure as both of them started moaning, Tommy's moans being weaker while his voice became tired from what they both did earlier.

After both of them came for the second time, they both sucked each other's cum off, they wanted to pleasure each other.

When they were both done, Wilbur put his boxers back on. Tommy did the same, as he goes onto Wilbur to cuddle with him.

**"Happy birthday, Tommy."**

Tommy immediately realized that it was his birthday today and asked,

**"Wilbur, was this your gift?"**

**"No, I got you a new phone. It's on your desk."**

**"Wait, you did?"**

Tommy nearly yelled to Wilbur, as he replied,

**"Yes, I did. Calm down."**

**"Can we just sleep like this, Tommy?"**

**"Of course. I love you, Wilbur."**

Wilbur took a bit of time, but he eventually replied,

**"I love you too, Tommy."**

They both then fell asleep into the night in peace, the moonlight shining their room, giving off a faint source of light. Tommy's computer fans, being the only light source that wasn't natural, as Wilbur finally goes off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Tommy woke up first. He realized that Wilbur was with him, they were both nearly naked, with both of them being only in their boxers.

Wilbur soon woke up after, finding Tommy on his phone, scrolling through Instagram, posting a few stories about his birthday and thanking people for their greetings.

**"Good morning, Tommy."**

This startled Tommy, he almost screamed.

**"Oh, good morning, Wilbur."**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"Just scrolling through Instagram."  
**

**"Okay."**

Wilbur looked for his phone, tried to turn it on, then realized it was dead, so he went to ask Tommy for a charger. He kissed Tommy while he waited, and felt his phone vibrate as it turns on from its prolonged empty battery state.

**"Boys?"**

They both hear from the door, before they hear a knock on the slab of wood.

Wilbur gestures Tommy to stay quiet, so they both keep quiet.

In a muffled manner, they both hear,

**"They're both still asleep. Do I call Tommy's phone to wake them up? Or.."**

**"No, it's fine. Leave them be."**

Tommy's mother replied to his father.

**"They still think we're asleep. What if they hear us talki-"**

Wilbur is interrupted by Tommy, replying,

**"No, it's fine. They can't hear through the door. This room is soundproofed, you know how much I yell during streams. My parents finally did it after getting tired of my screaming."**

**"Alright."**

They make out some more, Wilbur being careful as to not giving Tommy hickeys, before eventually putting their clothes on and going out of Tommy's room. 

**"Good morning, you two."**

Tommy's father sparked the conversation. Wilbur was first to reply,

**"Good morning, Mr. Simons."**

Wilbur went on to talk to Tommy's parents about topics that Tommy wouldn't seem to care about, and he continued scrolling through Instagram, then Discord, then continued to finish his breakfast. Wilbur went back up to Tommy's room, Tommy soon following after.

As the tall brunette was packing up his stuff, Tommy asks,

**"What are you doing?"**

Wilbur was dumbfounded. How was he supposed to answer? He forgot how to, until suddenly realizing how.

**"Oh, I didn't know how to answer. I'm getting my stuff and leaving, why?"**

**"Wilbur, can you please stay for a bit more? I want to stream with you for a bit before you leave."  
**

**"I might have to leave soon after, but sure."**

Tommy set up his streaming software and eventually started streaming, Wilbur being introduced to the stream as 'someone annoying', as said by Tommy.

After around half an hour after the stream started, Wilbur had to leave. Tommy turned off his camera and microphone to kiss Wilbur goodbye, and they both made out for a good 10 seconds before Wilbur left.

Did Tommy like being in an unknown relationship with Wilbur? Did he want to do what they did last night again?

The answer to both questions were yes, and Tommy daydreamed about Wilbur on stream, every so often. He was then reminded of Wilbur's gift, Tommy's new phone. He went to show it off to the stream not long after and set it up off-camera.

Wilbur, on the other hand, was thinking about being with Tommy in his car, while he drives back to Brighton, back to his office, and eventually back home.

* * *

**THE END.. Maybe?**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg i finally finished it, i made this during class
> 
> so anyways i barely proofread this because it was too long for me too waaaa
> 
> have a good day and i hope you enjoyed! don't forget to eat, hydrate, do whatever you need to live!!


End file.
